


Don't forget. Ever.

by Karisg0106



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisg0106/pseuds/Karisg0106
Summary: Kara Danvers, has been having nightmares which include Lena Luthor,  leading to her being pushed away. After an intense argument 'supergirl' comes to the rescue and with the help of many others they realise their true feelings for each other.They also learn they are each others light and darkness, protecting each other at ALL costs. But all protection love must come with a price. What will that price be and can their love over conquer it?(Sanvers also appears in this fanfic.)





	Don't forget. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay with me on this, this is my first ever supercorp fanfiction! :)) Hope you all enjoy!

Kara woke up sweating with glimpses of tears within her eyes. Her short shirt stuck to her body, eyes stinging in pain. That same dream. Over and over again. No escape from it no matter what she did. That same fucking dream. Haunting her every single damn night. It was like some sort of anxiety attack. Well she had hoped. Of course it couldn't be though. It had been occurring for far too long at the stage. For the past month.

Her home planet. Destroyed. Sure it was nothing new, at the age of 12 her first few months of arriving on earth the dreams were occurring those horrible terrorising dreams. Yet this one, it wasn't like the others. Far from it. It was not how her planet was truly destroyed, and there was one key feature of this nightmare made that very extremely clear. Lena Luthor. Her best friend. The woman who called her 'Her' own hero. Made her wanted, yet it was this very woman in her nightmare that was the one that had destroyed krypton. Destroyed her parents her life, yet kara knew how fake this was. How her mind was playing tricks on her. Yet kara let it get the best of her. 

She'd started pushing her best friend away from her more and more as the dreams got more intense. More frequent and realistic. She hadn't just distanced herself from Lena to be fair, she had pushed everyone else she loved away from her. This was for her protection as well as theirs. She wasn't stable, Kara was practically a danger to those around her. The guilt however weighed on her shoulders. The truth was undeniable, she missed her best friend, basically her left side of her body. She missed Lena Luthor. It started when she visited lena for an interview. 

Kara had grabbed her bag and they'd just finished talking professionally of course no friendship had gotten in the way this time, which was not like Kara at all.  
"Hey I miss you" the words spilled out of Lena's mouth like honey oozed from a tub. They danced around Kara's head. Kara's response was pathetic really.  
"I've just- just been busy that's all" That was the only response Lena received, before Kara strolled out of her office leaving her rather hurt.  
Things just seemed to aim downhill from there; Kara cancelled or just claimed to be 'busy' whenever Lena attempted to make plans, until one day it just stopped. Out of the, blue phone calls from Lena got less and less frequent until one day they all just came to a stop. Kara felt quite releaved at first but then as the days went on the pain got more and more unbareable. She missed Lena, and it took her to loose her to figure that much out.

Then there was that day, that awful day that tore Kara apart. Turning up out of nowhere at L-corp. Lena had been working on a project, and they both started talking everything seemed to be going as normal. Then as though the earth stopped turning, like thunder snapped so did Lena.  
"What did I ever do to you Kara?!" Kara just stared blankly and confused at the sudden outburst from her best friend.  
"Pardon? What are you talking about are you okay every you-"  
"NO! I mean what did I do for you to just walk out!? I waited. I tried, but you- you just turned on me, pushed me away out of your life?! Why!!?" Lena's voice cracking broke Kara's heart just making her want to pick her up and hold her but kara knew that would be over stepping her boundaries especially with lena hysterical and unpredictable.  
"Lena. It's not you its me..it's just I pushed everyone out I can't say..it's complicated-"  
"Just what?! I need to know. I mean I have a right do I not?"  
"Please lena, forget it it's nothing really I don't need this right now."  
"Fine. Get out.." The words rang through Kara's ears nearly strangling her. Her best friend was hurt, and Kara didn't know how she was supposed to fix this. This was her fault, she had pushed her best friend so far out that Lena was gone she'd lost her best friend. Kara's face had completely lost all of it's colour whilst lena's appeared to redden by the second.  
"Lena what no?! You don't mean that no-"  
"I do. Now get the hell out of here! Before I call security. GO!" Lena screamed the last word out of her before throwing a vase at her probably now ex best friend. Kara was distraught and clearly hiding the fact she was going to cry, so fled from the office rather quickly. Lena collapsed onto her chair and attempted to not cry at work as it would ruin her reputation, and make her look vulnerable. Lena and Kara both flabbergasted at the situation that had unravelled it's self only a few moments ago the only emotion ether one of them could process was the pain and the loss. Both of them had lost something dear and close to their hearts that day, their best friend. 

Kara told Alex she felt under the weather and although Alex knew her sister well enough to know she never got sick, she didn't question her this time as Alex knew when Kara needed space and time alone.

Lena had told Jess to cancel all of her meetings and interviews at both Catco and L-corp that current day, and as though someone had died they had almost gone into some form of mourning because although no one had actually died, Lena and Kara felt this exact emotion. They felt as though they were deeply alone and didn't matter. For who could ever need a super, and who could ever love a Luthor. 

Kara now a week later lay in her bed just wanting her best friend. She knew she seriously fucked up her friendship with Lena, and what the hell was she supposed to do to fix it. Laying there in bed she assumed she might as well just let the days drift by because she'd never felt so alone as she did at this point of her life. Like a flash of lightening hit the rooftop of the apartment it hit Kara. She knew not only what she needed to do but that one thing alone could make up for what she had done. Kara had to admit to Lena the truth. Telling her she was Supergirl was going to be one thing, but having the admittance of loving Lena was going to a completely different thing. The complicated situation that Kara tangled herself in was rocky and she knew it was going to be tough but she knew she could do it. However, how Kara loved Lena was questionable. She cared about Lena, yes so much that she would definitely danger her own life, yet what type of love was it? When Kara and Lena first met she felt a connection to Lena, believing in her right from the start, having no idea why just following her gut.

Climbing out of bed off the couch she quickly changed into her supersuit, as sitting in bed contemplating on what she was supposed to do really wasn't getting her anyway. Kara was supposed to be Supergirl, and Supergirl was supposed to be strong, supposed to know what she was doing. Yet with relationships, love friendship, and family Kara and Supergirl herself was weak. Strength, power and being a hero wasn't difficult, well in some places and consequences it was, but love was everybody's weakness, including Supergirl's and Kara's. Flying out of her window and feeling the wind on her face was of some what relief to Kara, she felt free like she could breathe for the first time. Realising what her aim actually was, she tried to focus and stay concentrated. "Focus Kara." muttering to herself and headed straight for L-corp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena had only just came out of another meeting yet again for the 3rd time that day considering it was only 1:00pm. It was her own fault really, she had practically begged and demanded Jess to fill her entire schedule for at least the next 2 weeks full of meetings and a busy day. She needed distractions and a lot of them after the escalated and heated argument she'd had with Kara a week ago. However, although it pained and agitated Lena in ways she couldn't describe to admit this she missed her best friend. Her true intentions were never to hurt Kara, or snap at her in anyway. It was just Lena finally had enough of it. She'd watched Kara distance herself for at least a month and didn't even give her an explanation why. Although in Kara's defence, Lena did throw a vase at her probably startling the poor woman. Lena was so far in deep thoughts she had hardly heard Jess knock on her office door until a bang startling her and making her practically shit herself.  
"Jess what the actual hell! I specifically told you I want no disruptions today, what is the-'' Lena froze half way through her sentence after looking up and realising who was with Jess.  
''Kara...'' The word rolled of her tongue not soft but not cold, almost a tone in between."What are you doing here?" Jess stood at the door and realised that Lena was also casting her green eyes in her direction singalling her she should leave. Understanding Jess quicky excited the room before shuting the door quickly behind her. "I... I wanted to apolgise I haven't been myself lately I didn't know how else to react. Instead I wrongly wasn't nice to my best frie-" "Kara stop. I know what's wrong." Lena abruptly interrupted her mid sentence. "You d-do?!" Kara started to stutter slightly, concerned Lena had figured out her secret identity. "Yes. It's because the realisation that I'm a luthor has finally hit you made you rethink every decision you have made. "


End file.
